Dragon Ball Z: The Chapter Book
by Xman321
Summary: Dragon Ball Z has been in almost every form of Media there is; Movies, Games, Cards, Music, etc. However, one thing that has never happened, is the Dragon Ball Series being adapted into a written book. That's where this comes in. The Dragon Ball Series is being re-worked into a chapter book, with small additions!


**_NOTE: This is a written form of Dragon Ball Z. The fights may not be the same completely, but the same events will generally happen as in the show. There will also be "Filter" added by myself, because I feel like it. I don't know how far I'll go into the series, but either way, please enjoy. Don't forget to review, so I know how I screwed up._**

_Sometimes, the smallest of meetings can change the world..._

_ Take, for example the meeting of the boy named Goku, who lived in the middle of nowhere, and a girl named Bulma, on a quest for the 7 mystical gems called "Dragon Balls"._

_ The Dragon Balls are 7 balls, that, when gathered, summon the Dragon, Shenron, to grant the one who gathered the balls one wish._

_ Bulma convinced Goku to join her on her quest to find the mystical balls. Using the Dragon Radar, a device that Bulma created herself to track the energy of the Dragon Balls across the world, they traveled the globe, meeting many new allies, and new enemies. They met shape-shifters, such as the Pig-man Oolong, and Magic Cat, Puar. They met the Turtle Hermit, Muten Roshi. They met the Bandit, Yamcha, and the member of Crane School, Tien. They met the Ox King, and his daughter, as well as eventual wife of Goku, Chi-Chi. They met Goku's now best friend, Krillin, and many others._

_ They thought foes such as Emperor Pilaf, the Rabbit Gang, and the Red Ribbon Army. None of Goku's foes, however, gave as much trouble as the Demon King, Piccolo. Piccolo killed many of Goku's friends, and even killed Shenron. At first, Goku couldn't defeat the Demon King, but after drinking the Mystic Water, Goku finally ended the King's reign of terror, throwing his entire body through his chest. Luckily, all of Goku's friends were revived with the Dragon Balls._

_ Goku clearly was different from other children. Besides the fighting ability he learned from his "grandfather" Gohan, and Training from Master Roshi, Goku also had a interesting oddity, he had a tail._

_ This tail had some strange power, as well. Whenever he had his tail, if Goku looked at a full moon, he transformed into an uncontrollable Great Ape, which could only be calmed by cutting off the tail. Eventually, the Guardian of Earth, Kami, permanently removed Goku's tail, removing the terror of the Ape forever._

_ The Evil King Piccolo's legacy continued on after his death by the hands of the Monkey Boy, Goku, as in his dying moments, he spit out an egg from his mouth, and Piccolo Jr. hatched out. Goku and Piccolo Jr. finally met in the World Martial Arts Tournament, where Goku was the winner. After this tournament, Goku and Chi-Chi finally married, and peace was there at last..._

_**...or so they thought.**_

_5 Years after the fight with Piccolo Jr._

A Farmer is managing his crops on a busy day, all the while complaining on how difficult it is.

"Ugh!", The Farmer ranted. "Why do I have to be the one doing all this stuff on my lonesome. Maybe Ma was right, if I had payed more attention in school I..."

The Farmer suddenly stopped, realizing that a loud noise was blaring into his ears. In confusion, he looks around, and notices a small pod, flying...towards the valley right next to him!

**BOOM!**

The Farmer just stands there, in a mix of confusion and terror. Finally snapping out his trance, the farmer grabs his gun and heads towards the valley.

"Out of all the places in the world, the freaky thing falls near MY farm!" The Farmer complains.

Once the farmer reaches the strange pod, he just stares at it. The force of the impact created a crater, with the device in the middle. Suddenly, the door opens, and the Farmer points his gun at it. A Human like thing comes out, wearing some sort of strange armor, and having some hair so long and weird looking it would be shunned in the 60's. With no outside force visible, the person-like thing somehow flies out of the crater, and lands on the green grass.

"Well, what do we have here." The mysterious man says. His voice sounded dark and unforgiving, it gave a chill down the farmer's spine. He tried not to show it, though.

"H-hey, you! S-stand down, or I-I'll S-S-Shoot!" The Farmer shuddered.

The man pressed a button on the green eye-glass device he had on. This device is known as a Scouter, and it is used to detect "power levels", a form of measuring the strength of other life forms. The Scouter measured the Farmer's power as "5".

Suddenly, the odd man stepped forward, and the Farmer, out of fear, fired his gun. The mysterious man grabbed the bullet out of the air, and threw it back at the farmer, at an even faster speed. The bullet penetrated the Farmer, killing him.

"Hm..." The man thought out loud. "This planet shouldn't have a single bit of life on it...what is Kakarot doing?!". With that thought, this man presses the button on his scouter again, searching for a higher than normal power level. When he finds one, the man flies off in the direction his Scouter says the power is. "This has got to be Kakarot!" He yells, as he flies off.

...This man's name...is Raditz.

_Meanwhile..._

Goku is walking in the forest, looking at trees.

"Hm..." Goku thinks. "Ah-Ha! This one 'aught to work!"

With this, Goku punches one of the many trees in the forest. The tree cracks, and then breaks apart. Goku repeats this process with the tree, until it's just a bunch of small logs. Goku gathers up the logs, and flies off towards his house.

"This should hold us for firewood for a while." Goku thought.

Once Goku reached his house, his wife Chi-Chi greets him.

"Goku, have you seen Gohan anywhere?" Asked Chi-Chi. Son Gohan was the son of Chi-Chi and Goku.

"No, I haven't, I thought he was with you. I'll go look for him. I'll bring him back after we visit Kami House."

"I don't like the idea of our son hanging around those kind of people, Goku."

"He'll be fine, Chi-Chi." Goku then flied off.

_In another part of the wilderness..._

4 year old Son Gohan had gone out for a walk, but somehow ended up lost. He was wearing a hat, with the 4 star Dragon Ball on top, and had the same tail as Goku when he was a kid, and at the current moment, was crying next to a small waterfall. Suddenly, Gohan heard a roar.

"Huh?" Gohan worried. "What was that? Who's there?!"

Gohan's question was answered when he looked behind him, in the form of a giant dinosaur. Gohan fell down on his back from fear.

"Uh...Nice D-Dino..." He stammered.

The large beast tried to bite at the young boy, who jumped out of the way, and started to run, crying and screaming. He was barely avoiding the Dino, when he hit a cliff. He was trapped between a rock and a hard place, and responded the only way he knew how.

"D-DAADDDY!" Gohan cried, as the Dinosaur once again bit at him. Gohan fell off of the cliff, and his screaming intensified. "DAAAADDDY! HELP ME!" He pleaded, as he fell at an increasing speed. No-one came, and Gohan closed his eyes, bracing for impact...

...but it never came.

Confused, Gohan opened his eyes, and was greeted by his father, Goku, in his bright orange Gi. "Daddy!" Gohan exclaimed.

"You ok, Gohan?" Goku asked.

"I-I think." Gohan responded.

Goku flew down back to the ground, and carefully placed his child safely on the ground. "Hold tight for a second, OK?", Goku told Gohan, before jumping all the way to the top of the cliff, to meet the Dinosaur that had attacked Gohan. Not one to argue on what appeared to be a free meal, the Dino swung it's tail at Goku, but Goku grabbed the tail with his hands, and flung it towards the waterfall. The Dino, while dazed, was very much alive, and ran back towards Goku, mouth open, trying to eat the man whole. Goku jumped up, and using his strength, holds open the Dinosaur's mouth. Finally, Goku extends his hand forward, and fires a blast out of his own Ki energy into the mouth of the Dinosaur, before exiting the mouth of the beast. The ki attack explodes inside of the Dino, blowing it up into multiple pieces. Goku then jumps off of the cliff, and lands safely next to his son, yet again.

"That problem's done with." Goku told Gohan. "But, hey, remember what we're doing today? We're heading over to meet some of my old friends!"

"Yay!" Replied Gohan, who ran over to his father. Goku but his son onto his shoulders, and called out to his flying cloud, the Flying Nimbus.

"NIMBUS!" Goku yelled, as the magical yellow cloud came to his side. Goku, with Gohan, hopped up on top of the cloud. "Take us to the Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi's place!". With this command, the cloud, and Goku and Gohan, fly off.

_Elsewhere_

Piccolo Jr. was staring in the distance, thinking, plotting. Ever since his lost to Goku at the World Martial Arts Tournament, Piccolo had been training non-stop, and he had finally created a new move to finally kill Goku, and avenge his father. Piccolo's thinking was interrupted, when he sensed a large energy source...right behind him! Piccolo turned around, and saw Raditz.

"Hm." Raditz said. "You're not Kakarot, and your no use to me.".

Raditz started to fly off, but Piccolo stopped him.

"Hey!" Piccolo yelled. "You can't just talk to the kin of the Demon King Piccolo and expect to leave unharmed."

Raditz was surprised, but decided to humor the green man. "Fine then." Raditz replied. "Hit me with all of your power."

Picoolo was surprised that this man was wasn't scared, but if this man had a death wish, he would be happy to help. Piccolo extended his right hand, and held it with his left.

"MASENKO!" Piccolo yelled, unleashing an attack from his hand, completely covering the man in light. When the attack had finished, there was a large smoke cloud. Piccolo smirked...but then noticed that the shadow of the man was still there.

"What!?" Piccolo thought. "He took that with no defenses, but he's completely unharmed.

"Well, I must admit, that was better than I expected." Raditz said. "You managed to tickle me."

Piccolo recoiled in surprise, and Raditz lifted his hand, and inside the cup of his palm, and blue ball of ki formed.

"So, Here's a Present for you!" Raditz yelled. He started to throw the blast, but his scouter beeped, having located an even more powerful energy level. Raditz stopped, and read the location of the energy on his scouter. "This one **must** be Kakarot."

Raditz looked back at Piccolo. "Well, today is your lucky day, Green. I'll spare your life." With that, Raditz flew off, leaving Picoolo, stunned.

_Kame House - Home of the Muten Roshi_

Bulma, Krillin, Master Roshi, and the others were all chatting with each other, when Krillin notices a familiar cloud.

"Hey, guys!" Krillin yells. "Goku's here!"

Everyone stops what they're doing to wave at Goku, but when Goku lands, they realize that Goku has someone with him.

"Uh...Goku?" Krillin starts to say. "Why did you bring someone's kid here?"

Goku gets a bit confused, but realizes what Krillin is talking about. "Actually, this is my Son, Gohan."

"Oh." Krillin replies, both embarrassed, and Surprised. "Well, when's the little guy training?"

"Actually, Chi-Chi wants him to grow up to be a scholar." Goku answers. "Say hi Gohan!"

Gohan comes out from behind Goku. "Uh...Hi."

Everyone laughed. "There's no reason to be shy, Gohan. These are my friends." Goku tells his son.

Goku starts to introduce Gohan to each of his friends at the house, Krillin, Master Roshi, Bulma, Turtle...but this is interrupted when Goku notices a large power level heading their way.

"Uh...Goku?" Krillin asks. "What's wrong?"

Goku explains what he's feeling to his friend. "There's someone coming, and their really, really strong. I think he's stronger than Picoolo at the Martial Arts Tournament!"

As Goku says this, the source of the power lands on the island. Raditz.

"Kakarot!" Raditz yells. "There you are! What happened?! You were supposed to turn this planet into waste!"

Goku was about to respond, but Krillin spoke first. "Sorry, but I think you've got the wrong guy. He's Goku, not 'Kakarot'. So, go on now."

Krillin starts "Shooing" Raditz away. Raditz, without a word, chops Krillin, knocking him right into the house. Raditz turns his attention back to Goku, and notices another oddity. "Wait, what happened to your tail?"

Goku knew the answer to that. "It got removed a long time ago." Goku explained. "But who are you?!"

Raditz was irritated by now. "You don't know?" He yelled. "I think I'm starting to understand what happened to you. Fine then, let me explain."

"You aren't one of these 'Earthlings'. You're from a warrior race, known and 'Sayians'. When you were just a baby, you were sent here to kill all life on the planet, so that we could sell it."

This explanation only gave Goku more questions than it did answers. "Sell the Planet? What are you talking about? Who are you?!"

Raditz smirked. "I'm also a Saiyan, and I've come here looking for you...Little Brother."

Goku's eyes went wide open. "I'm your brother?!"

"Exactly" Raditz replied. "Now, join me, since you seem to have forgotten your heritage, you and I will have to make up for lost time and kill everyone here. Between the two of us, it should only take us a..."

"Kill everyone here?!" Goku yelled. "No way. My name is Goku, and I'm from earth!"

Raditz got angry. "You dare defy your blood?!" Goku was ready to fight, and so was Raditz, but the Saiyan calmed down. "Hm..." He thought.

"I imagine that this must be a lot for you to decide on a short notice. I'll give you time..." Raditz started to say, when he noticed the child next to his brother.

"Say, Kakarot, is that your son?"

Goku started to cover Gohan. "Yeah." He said. "What about it?"

Raditz took a few steps towards his brother, and then, without warning, delivered a knee to the stomach to Goku.

"Augh!" Goku yelled, getting onto his knees. Raditz grabbed Gohan, and looked back at Goku.

"Like I said..." Raditz tells his brother. "...I'll give you time to think...but just to make sure you make the right choice, I'll be taking my nephew with me!"

Goku could only watch as his own son was stolen by an Alien who claimed to be his brother, watching as Raditz flew off, holding Gohan.

Once Raditz was out of sight, Goku managed to get back to his feet, before falling back down again. "Bulma, hand me a sensu bean, there's one in the bag tied to my sash."

Bulma complied, and Goku finally managed to get back to his feet, steaming, and ready to get back his son. "NIMBUS!" Goku yelled, summoning the yellow cloud. Before Goku could jump on, someone else stopped him.

"Piccolo!" Goku yelled. Everyone looked behind themselves, and sure enough, Picoolo Jr. was right behind them.

"Relax." Piccolo Jr. yelled. "I'm not here to attack you. I ran into that Raditz guy too, and if you think you can defeat him on your own, your more of a fool than last time we fought."

"What are you suggesting, then?" Goku asked.

"I'm saying that if we want to have a chance to beat him...we need to work together."

Everyone was stunned. Someone so strong, the only way to beat them was for Goku and Piccolo to work together? It didn't seem possible. Goku however, was willing to do anything, if it meant he would get to beat Raditz and save his son. "Fine then. If you want to do it, then I'm in."

Picoolo frowned. "I don't want to, but we don't have a choice."

"So..." Goku starts to say, jumping on the Nimbus. "Let's go!"

With this, the Flying Nimbus speeds off, with Piccolo on his tail.

**Next time on Dragon Ball Z!**

_Hey, it's me Goku!_

_That Saiyan guy took my son, Gohan, and now me and Piccolo have to work together to stop him!_

_Oh no! He's too strong, he's too fast! But Piccolo has a new attack! Only it's gonna take a long time to charge...I don't know if I can last that long. Wait! What's Gohan doing?!_

_Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z_

**_Goku's Last Stand!_**

_Don't miss it!_


End file.
